Bakamitai
|team = Red |nativeresources = }} Bakamitai is a current Counselor and former Regent of the New Pacific Order. Beginnings The nation of Bakaland was founded by Bakamitai on the first of December, 2007. As a new nation, Bakamitai had little idea of the politics of the game. He was eventually attracted to the New Pacific Order due to the capable skills of its recruiting department. On December 13, 2007 he applied to the New Pacific Order. After joining the Order, Bakamitai started to explore and look at the many departments Pacifica had, deciding which ones he would like to be involved in. He has been a member of the Diplomatic Corps, Technology Corps, Military Intelligence, SCS, ACE and the Media Corps. Economics Bakamitai was appointed IO of Economic Affairs alongside Millionario on Nov 26th 2009 Technology Corps Bakamitai joined the Tech Corps almost immediately after he became a Pacifican. The Tech Corps at the time was ineffective and in danger of closing down. However, he helped the leadership team of Loucifer, Zeta Defender and Cortath streamline and refine the processes and duties of the Tech Corps, causing it to survive and be productive to this day. Bakamitai started on the ground level of management, working as a Dispatcher for around a year. As a Dispatcher he organized tech rings to enable the smaller nations in the Order to grow as well as providing a vital source of tech to the upper level nations within the New Pacific Order. His good work as a Dispatcher led to a promotion to Manager in the summer of 2009. As a Manager he oversaw the Dispatchers, ensuring that everyone involved in a deal stayed active and that the Tech Corps management was doing its job to the fullest of its ability. In August 2009, Bakamitai was promoted to Tech Corps Executive. As a Tech Corps executive he is currently focused on ensuring the Tech Corps operates at its highest level as well as preparing the department to stay effective and efficient into the future. Bakamitai has met many of his mentors within the Technology Corps, with Loucifer, Zeta Defender and Cortath all being major influences on Bakamitai, both his present duties and his future goals within the Order. Diplomatic Corps Bakamitai originally joined the Diplomatic Corps in the beginning of 2008, but had to resign due to real life issues in May of that year. During this first stretch in the Diplomatic Corps he served as an Imperial Ambassador, representing the New Pacific Order to the alliances of OIN and DoC. Bakamitai returned to the Diplomatic Corps in the beginning of 2009, again starting out as an Imperial Ambassador. His work ethic and dedication was noticed and he was promoted to the Diplomatic Counsel of the Maroon, Brown and Pink spheres. As a Diplomatic Counsel he was responsible for overseeing the ambassadors in his sphere, ensuring that they stayed active and represented the Order in a proper manner. When Woody resigned from his post as the Special Envoy to the Maroon, Brown and Pink spheres Bakamitai was promoted to the position. As a Special Envoy he was in charge of organizing the diplomatic efforts in the spheres he oversaw as well as working to promote and enhance the Order's image in other alliances. In July 2009 Bakamitai was promoted to the position of Imperial Legate. As an Imperial Legate he oversees the Special Envoys, making sure they are maintaining the highest standards in their work. Bakamitai also works with the Imperial Officers of Foreign Affairs, VektorZero and Triyun to develop and implement foreign affairs policies. Bakamitai resigned Imperial Legate on Nov 26th 2009 due to his appointment to Imperial Officer. Media Corps Bakamitai is currently a Disc Jockey within the New Pacific Order's Media Corps. He co-hosts a radio show titled Bootleg Radio. The show format varies. Sometimes Bakamitai will invite guests and interview them, other times he will play requests. Other times he'll just latch onto a genre and play it for the entire show, like one show where he played nothing but 90s music for two straight hours. Council Pacifica and Imperial Advisory Council Bakamitai had been interested in being on the Council Pacifica for a long time, however he was unwilling to ask for a nomination. Since he would not ask, he waited until someone nominated him, which occurred in September 2009. He ran his campaign, and when the votes were tallied he was in a tie for third place with Cager. TrotskysRevenge, then Emperor of the New Pacific Order, decreed that there would be a runoff election to determine who won the third Council seat. It was the first time in the history of the New Pacific Order that there was a runoff election to determine a Councilor. Bakamitai defeated Cager in the election by a margin of over 2-1, and started his term as Councilor. Approximately two weeks after being elected, he was promoted to a seat on the Imperial Advisory Council by Emperor TrotskysRevenge. His vacant Council seat was filled by Cager. As a current member of the Imperial Advisory Council Bakamitai advises the Emperor on various issues. Bakamitai mainly focuses on issues relating to the Tech Corps or Foreign Affairs, the two areas he has the most experience in. He also monitors the Council Pacifica to ensure that they have everything they need to do their job properly. Bakamitai found the IAC to be a very educational experience for him, since he was forced to learn about every department, not just the ones he had participated in previously. IAC was disbanded on Nov 26th 2009 by Emperor Cortath. Duties Awards and Commendations On November 2, 2009, Bakamitai was awarded two ribbons due to his excellent work within the Diplomatic Corps. War Ribbons Leadership Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order